Oversoul
by Mihermanocreequeestoyloca
Summary: Fic conjunto entre Nemessys y senokis sobre el ficticio grupo de música que montan los shamanes en un universo alterno sin espíritus ni magia.


**

* * *

**

OVERSOUL. CAPÍTULO I

**First day of my life. The Rasmus**

_Ren's POV_

Cuando estaba viva, sus ojos tenían un juguetón brillo esmeralda, pero las drogas lo mataron hasta convertirlo en un pálido reflejo verdoso.

Nadie supo nunca por qué se metió en ese mundo. Quizá por desafiar a su familia, quizá por escapar del infierno en el que se había convertido su casa, o puede que, simplemente, por hacerse la interesante.

Lo cierto es que Jun nunca necesitó más de lo que ella misma era para destacar.

Es posible, incluso, que lo hiciera para llamar la atención de mi padre. "Papá, mírame. Necesito ayuda". Mejor que se acuerden de ti, aunque sea por algo malo, que nada. Mejor el infierno que nada¿no? No… Claro que, no sirvió más que para que, a su muerte, él, mi padre y el suyo, montara en cólera.

Por algún motivo, sentía que me había fallado. Ella era mi balsa de salvación ante la crueldad de mi padre y el miedo que nos inspiraba a ambos.

Por eso me quedé en mi habitación durante días, rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica con la que me había encaprichado de niño, y con la cabeza llena de letras de canciones demasiado trágicas para escribirlas.

_I feel like I'm stoned, I wanna be alone, just for a while, unknown…  
__**Me siento como drogado; quiero estar solo, sólo durante un momento, un desconocido.**_

No quería escribir nada. No quería que quedara constancia de esa etapa de mi vida. Confiaba en que tarde o temprano pasaría, me olvidaría de todo este sufrimiento.

Exacto. Cuando cumpliera los 18. Entonces sería libre.

Por aquel entonces, tan solo quedaba un mes para mis 16.

_Weeks on the road, a long way from home, just shut off the phone  
__**Semanas en la carrertera, muy lejos de casa, simplemente acallar el teléfono.**_

Mi madre subió un par de veces; trataba de consolarme por todos los medios. Me abrazaba y nos quedábamos en silencio durante horas. Ella pensaba que la imagen de Jun me atormentaba. Lo que en realidad pasaba es que estaba asustado de lo que pudiera ocurrirme si salía solo al mundo.

Ella decía que estaríamos juntos, que mi padre no me tocaría, que me quedaría con ella para siempre. Nos tendríamos el uno al otro para ser fuertes.

_And you say I'll heal you I'll always be yours  
__**Y tú dices que te curaré. Que siempre seré tuyo.**_

Pero se equivocó.

"Ven a montar a caballo conmigo" dijo. "Hace mucho que no sacas a ­­­­Hakuoh" Y me sonrió tiernamente, acariciándome la mejilla. Sus profundas ojeras, su piel pálida, su expresión aterrorizada, despertaron mi compasión, así que… bueno. Acepté.

Nos reunimos en los establos y sacamos yo a mi caballo y ella a su hermosa yegua gris. "Ayúdame, Ren" me pidió. "Nunca se me ha dado muy bien".

"Sigue adelante, mamá… yo te miro" Pero en realidad no lo hice. Estaba demasiado ocupado autocompadeciéndome, vigilando mi propia espalda, como para ver cómo tiraba demasiado de las riendas, cómo golpeaba con los talones demasiado fuerte, cómo su nerviosismo pasaba al animal, que acabó encabritándose.

Mi madre cayó al suelo, su cuello crujió.

Y esta vez, vi a la muerte, vi la mirada vacía, carente de toda expresión de miedo o vacilación de aquel que sabe que para él no amanecerá de nuevo.

Solo que esta vez… esta vez algo no fue bien. O no fue tan mal… aún no estoy seguro. Yo no maté a mi madre porque no murió, pero el peso de su caída quedó almacenado en mi conciencia por siempre.

_And you say I'll kill you if I do something wrong,  
__**Y dices que te mataré si hago algo mal**_

A cambio de su vida, mi madre devolvió su memoria. Olvidó su nombre, su procedencia. Olvidó su libro favorito, y aquella canción que siempre la hacía llorar. Olvidó su muñeca de la infancia, a su padre, y a sus hijos. Ella no estaba casada, y mucho menos tenía una hija muerta y un hijo con tendencias depresivas, que era en lo que me estaba convirtiendo yo.

En la habitación del carísimo hospital privado, me miró, y me preguntó: "¿quién eres?". Y entonces comprendí que no podía esperar dos años.

Hablé con el contable de mi padre. Él me dijo que a mis 16 recién cumplidos tenía derecho a parte de mi fortuna, que así había estado estipulado en la familia Tao durante generaciones. Nadie se había molestado en cambiarlo, y era mi oportunidad.

Le pedí a aquel hombre fuerte y seguro que me abriera una cuenta en Tokio. Después de todo, 10 años aprendiendo japonés tenían que servir para algo.

¿Porqué Tokio?

No sé. Pero tampoco me preocupaba buscar un motivo. Así que cogí el primer vuelo que salía para allá., con la sangre bullendo en mis venas… y el recuerdo de Jun latente en cada uno de mis pasos.

_Still feels like the first time  
__**Aún me siento como la primera vez**  
To stand here by your side  
__**Estar aquí a tu lado**  
Together regardless  
**Juntos a pesar de todo**  
We'll walk through the darkness  
__**Caminaremos a través de la oscuridad**  
Still feels like the first day of my life  
**Aún me siento como en el primer día de mi vida**_

Supongo que en el fondo ambos éramos un apoyo mutuo. Ver al otro seguir adelante nos daba fuerzas para continuar intentando sobrevivir y alcanzar una libertad ficticia que a ella le acabó costando la vida. No era en absoluto un suicidio… solo miedo, puro miedo. No. Jun nunca me habría abandonado de esa manera desencadenando el caos instantáneo y desesperante.

_Remember the times, together we swore to never give up this life  
**Recuerda las veces que juntos prometimos nunca darnos por vencidos en esta vida**_

Y aunque ya no estuviera aquí, sentía que tenía una responsabilidad para con ella. Que no podía simplemente rendirme, como si tal cosa, al igual que ella no lo habría hecho. Y cuanto más me alejaba de mi hogar, más lo comprendía. Que debía enfrentarme a mi padre, cara a cara.

_Still hanging on, still going strong, here I belong  
__**Aún aguantando, aún haciéndome más fuerte, a aquí pertenezco**_

Pero de momento prefería seguir otro camino. Intentar empezar de cero en otro sitio para que al regresar nada me sorprendiera, para fortalecerme independientemente de mi familia, para aprender a vivir solo, a razonar, a formarme una opinión del mundo… para aprender a odiar de verdad. Porque se lo merecía, por todo el sufrimiento. Por todas las palizas, y los gritos, y las privaciones. Me lo jugaba todo a una carta; podía perder mucho más que la vida. Después de todo, si algo aprendí en mi infancia y jamás olvidaré es que hay cosas peores que la muerte.

_And maybe I'm crazy but I just can't slow down  
__**Y puede que esté loco, pero no puedo reducir la velocidad**_

Sin embargo, si todo salía bien… oh… si todo salía bien entonces podría saborear por una vez en toda mi vida lo que es no tener miedo. Vivir _sin miedo_, como alguien normal. Era a lo único que aspiraba.

Y, además, de esta manera, huyendo a otro país, mi padre no podía tocarme al menos durante un tiempo. Sí. Me jugaba mucho. Pero muy dentro de mí, era consciente de mis posibilidades de ganar. Y a la vez… de las de perder.

_And maybe I'm crazy but at least I'm still around, yeah, yeah, yeah…  
**Y puede que esté loco, pero al menos sigo aquí, sí, sí, sí**_**…**

El avión sobrevolaba el mar Chino y Japón se veía a lo lejos. Sonreí, impaciente. No sabía lo que me esperaba allí, pero lo haría por mi madre, que quiso verme feliz, por Jun, y, sobretodo, por mí mismo.

**Still feels like the first day of my…  
****Still feels like the first day of my…  
****Still feels like the first day of my life

* * *

**

**  
**

**Nemessys & Krmn sk  
Marzo 06**

**

* * *

**

**http:groups. size=1 width=100% noshade> **


End file.
